Mindless Violence
by rain silverninja
Summary: This is a story me and my friend made up and the tittle says it all mature ppl should read cause its got perverted and ramdomness.


**Mindless Violence**

It was a peaceful day in feudal japan. Then a friend and I came along to screw it up.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouts pulling out his sword. "What do you want?!" "I want-" before Sesshomaru can finish a kid with yellow hair, blue eyes, and orange ninja gear jumps from behind a bush. "penispenispenis!" he shouts then he disapears in a puff of smoke.

Sesshomaru looks at Miroku and suddenly with so much emotion which he has never shown he says,

"Oh Miroku I love you! Why wont you ever grab my sweet juicy ass?"

Miroku takes five steps back. "I like butts but not guys butts." Sesshomaru looks at his hands."But I got this!" He runs behind a tree or small bush and then quikly jumps from behind it. He is now dressed in a purple balarena outfit. "I thought you would think it was pretty and you would love me. I guess I was wrong." Sesshomaru pulls out a grenade. "I will kill you Kagome my-" suddenly once again the orange ninja kid apears.

"penispenispenis!" Then once again dissapears in a puff of smoke. Sesshomaru glares at the spot the orange ninja had been standing in.

"Now as I was saying. Kagome my mortal enemy I will destroy you!" Kagome jumps behind a bush and after a few minutes comes out whering a dark vater outfit. She pulls out a life saver mint. "Want one Sesshomaru?" Sesshomru smilles "I would love one! See if you had just given me one before my date with Simon off American Idle their woulden't have been such need of terrible words." "I am sorry Sesshomaru!" Kagome says huging him. Suddenly Sesshomaru screams. "IT BURNS!!" "Lets have a meeting and get all this out on the table." says Shippo who is now a phycolagist. "Call anyone you would like and we will all sit and work out our problems."

A few hours latter, a lot of anime characters sat aorund a table. Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, (the one who screams penispenispenis.) Kanna, Kagura, and Orochimaru.

Shippo looks around. "Well this was unexpected." Sasuke and Itachi stand up. "GO BARBIE GIRLS!"

they giggle and start singing I'm a Babie Girl.

Naraku stands up. "No no no! You sing Micheal Jackson ok because its the best." "No barbie is the best you Micheal Jackson fan!" shouts Sasuke and Itachi. Naraku gets on the table and starts to sings Micheal Jackson songs which are all mixed up with the two Uchihas singing barbie girl. Which turns into a realy gay song and has Seshomaru dancing in his balarena outfit again. Suddenly every thing stops when Inuyasha shouts. "my balls itch!"

He gets some cream out of his pocket and looks around. "It works I know I got a rash from banging Kikyo and this stuff got rid of it like it was never there."

Naraku cries as Sango lights a cigarett. "Whats your problem?" she asks taking a puff. Naraku shudders and has a flash back.

_Its a quit sunday at church. then Naraku runs in screaming he is on fire. He rolls around while Kagura or Kanna is stomping on him to get the flames out__.__ When they stop Kaugra and kanna sigh. All of a sudden the flames reignight__.__"Ahhhh!" Kagura steps on him and Kanna jumps on him. The flames go out then a second latter he was on fire again__.__ Kanna slaps him in the face and Kagura grabs a bible. As soon as it gets near the flaming Naraku the fire disapear. Naraku shouts "It worked I'm alive!"_

Naraku shudders after telling the tale. Sango grins. "Oh yeah. Gasoline mixed with oil is hard to put out thats why I put it on that blow up doll in your closet." Narku cries "Inuyasha! Sangos a bitch!" Inuyasha holds Naraku in his lap. "I know don't worry you will be fine she will pay fo-" "penispenispenis!" shouts Naruto. Orochimaru looks around "Why, why do you all have to be like me? Gay, unlucky, an MJ fan, a lover of barbie, and the color purple!" Kanna stands up "You know I am sick of being silent. So I am going to be what I always wanted!" she pulls out a green ligth saber. "A jedi master!" Kagura stands up. "My sister is right. I am following my dream of being a weapon creatore. Free evil weapons for every one!" she tosses bazzookas, pistoles, riffles, sawed off shot guns, regulare shot guns, and some nukes and granads out the window. They all happen to land on poor Hojo's head "Oh my-!" BOOOM!

Kagura gulps and rips off her kamono bottom. "You'll never take me alive!" She jumps onto a moterized wheel chair and rides very slowly out of the room laughing insainly.

Miroku stands up. "I have a confession!" Shippo looks at him. "Oh great another nut." Miroku walks across the tabel to Sasuke. "Sasuke your such a pretty girl will you marry me, then devorce me giving me the kids so you can pay child suport and I can be rich then realy just let you keep the kids and I still get checks from you?" Sasuke blinks. The looks at Naruto who is mubiling penispenispenis. "Yes Miroku!" As Miroku goes for a kiss Sasuke shoots him in the head with the sawed off shot gun. "When pigs fly" he says siting back down ignoring the dead Miroku on the table in frount of him. Sango rases her hand, "Can you slid him over hear so I can eat him?" Sasuke kicks Miroku across the tabel, "Sure help your self." Sango laughes evily and bits a finger. "Eew pervert blood." She pushes Inuyasha out of the window "Gaaahhh! sango!" shouts Inuyasha as he falls. "Wooops I pushed the wrong idiot!" She then pushes the right idiot out the window. Mirku lands face first while Inuyasha, who was at least part demon, lands feet first on top of Miroku. Sango looks worried as she looks out the window. "Hey Inuyasha! Is that bottle of rum broken?" Inuyasha looks at a broken rum bottle. "um no?"

Kagome's face apears. "Don't tell her that she's addicted to that stuff! Why do you think she can through that heavy boomarang?!" Sango glares at Kagome. "Listen you!" Sango says slaming Kagome against a wall "If I want rum, cigaretts and to sleep with your Inuyasha I will do it. Understand?" Orochimaru stands up.

"penispenispenis!" shouts Naruto. Sesshomaru skips over to him. "Oh Naruto you like penis'." Naruto nods and Sesshomaru jumps pumping a fist in the air. Then they all hear a bang as the kool-aid man brakes through a wall. "OH YEAH!!" Sesshomaru glares angerly. "That was my line you whore!" The kool-aid man walks over. "Listen you slut! I love barbie girl so if you have a problem-" "AAAHHHH!" Everyone turns to see Sasuke and Itachi screaming. "WE LOVE BARBIE TOO!" Angerly Shippo gets out of his seat drags kool-aid man and tosses him out the window. "Listen you! I am sick of barbie and Micheal Jackson music ok? No more singing, no more yelling, and no more weapons!"

Everyone in the room pulls out a weapon. Sesshomaru has a bazooka, Kagome has a bomb, and Inuyasha has Tetsiga (how he got it I do not know). Naraku has a red shot gun with MJ's picture on it, Kiade has anti-ich cream, Naruto has a bull horn, Orochimaru has a straight jacket, Itachi and Sasuke have nukes and grenades, Kanna pulls out chains and whips, Sango has a broken rum bottle, and Kagura is still going down the hall on the very slow moterized wheel chair.

Shippo gulps as guns go off. Things are throwen and he is put in the straight jacket and blown up. He is then sprayed in the eyes with anti-itch cream and stuffed inside a bull horn. "Shippo is deafinity-" before Inuyasha can finish Shippo bursts into flames. Kanna stomps on Shippo trying to get the flames to go out. Once the flames go out Orochimaru walks over to Kanna. "Oh so you want to have a stemp compatition huh?!" Kanna glares, "Bring it on loser!"

Suddenly they hear someone get bitch slaped. Orochimaru has a red mark on his face. Sesshomaru is the one who slaped him. "Give me Micheal Jackson's dildo or I will punch you in the damn mouth!" Suddenly Naruto stands up. "I gots to wee wee!" He starts peeing on Itachi. "Ahhhhh! omg! I just got done dying my hair blond!" Naruto laughes "now it's the color of poop!" Itachi cries and Sasuke plays with a barbie doll. Inuyasha gets pulled off his chair and walks over to Kagome. He says while pointing at her. "My balls itch scrach them for me." Kagome sighs, "Ok but this is the last time." Kagome goes over and grabing sesshomaru's tokigen scratches Inuyasha's balls. Naraku jumps on Orochimaru. "no give Micheal Jackson's dildo to me!" "No you little bitch. I stole it from up his ass it's mine!" Naraku blinks making a discusted face. "Are you serious? That's disgustiong!"

Orochimaru shrugs. "Got to do what you gotta-" "penis penis penis! wee wee!" Sango shoots Naruto in the head with a machine gun. "Shut-up! You little bastered." Sesshoamru jumps from his chair. "My lovely!" Kagome starts crying. "I'll miss him and his little penis penis song too!" she wails crying into Kagura's torn kamono bottem she left on the floor. "He had a them song?" askes sesshoamru who is sitting on Kanna's lap as she braids his hair, which is now blue. "Yeah want to sing it as the ending for this stupid story those two idiots wrote?" "Why the hell not this story is already fucked up." Finaly they hear a crash. Kagura has finaly made it down the hallway and just so happened to fall down the 40 flights of steps. "Damn it!" is what they hear 40 times in a row.

"Ok time for the them song!" shouts Inuyasha who is scratching his balls again.

"_Penis__,__ penis, penis thats all i can say I love penis so thats why I sing. Penis__,__ penis__,__ penis__,__ penis__,__ penis oh I like them alot! Thats why all I can say is penis and also why Sakura won't date me. Penis__,__ penis__,__ penis__,__ penis oh this is my song and if you dont like it you can kiss my wee wee! _

And as every one sings this gay little song, me and my friend run far away from our computer as a lot of angry pepole chase us down the street.

End

( A/N ) thanks for read please reveiw! i hope you liked it i know theirs alot of errors in speeling and capitilization.but oh well.me any my friend wrote this because we wanted to see pepoles reactions.big thanks to my friend kyuubi209

read his story and reveiw he is working hard on it and its realy good. byes!


End file.
